From Secrets to Resolutions
by bradw316
Summary: A Massive compilation of a series of one shots I did from Naruto's Many Secrets to Resolutions of the Sixth Hokage now all in one read. NaruSaku pairing throughout.


Part 1: Naruto's Many Secrets

Sakura sighed she had been assigned by the Fifth Hokage to organize and re-file every hospital record on file. Needless to say the whole dilemma had taken the rosette girl nearly two weeks to get down past the UC which showed how many Uchiha clansmen Itachi had killed in the massacre. The only child under the age of fifteen that survived that night had been Sasuke. Sakura winced slightly as she pulled out the UZ records surprisingly this was rather light. Only two files were present, she smiled faintly seeing Naruto's name emblazoned on one file. She bypassed the first file for now, opening Naruto's records and noting how thick it was. Most shinobi files wouldn't get that thick until a ninja reached Kakashi's age. Flipping through the list of injuries most being recent including the terrible injuries he sustained trying to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Four. Sakura's eyes watered a bit remembering how pale and lifeless Naruto looked when Kakashi brought the boy back over his shoulder. _I brought that on Naruto, him and his stupid promises, when he gets back from training with Lord Jiraiya he and I are going to have a long talk._ She pouted a bit flipping to the last page in Naruto's records.

Sakura discovered Naruto's birth certificate, eager to see who Naruto's parents were and hopefully give her best friend something to smile about upon his return. She looked for the birth mother's name. _Uzumaki, Kushina,_ Sakura read and looked at the other UZ file finding it was indeed Kushina Uzumaki. She put down Naruto's file and opened Kushina's inside was a shinobi file picture, the woman had long beautiful red hair, and bright green eyes, she wore a Jonin outfit similar to what her son wore, orange seem to dominate the attire. However Kushina's was done using a reddish orange. _Naruto's mom is so beautiful, and looks so gentle._ Sakura let new fresh tears run down her face reading Kushina's history. Kushina Uzumaki was a refugee from the Whirlpool village during the last Shinobi War; the only injuries she suffered from during her time in the Leaf Village were a few bruised knuckles and chakra exhaustion. _Least I know where Naruto's gets his training standards from now._ Giggling slightly the rosette flipped to the next page expecting a death certificate, only to find a two sentence statement. _M.I.A. And P.D. _Looking at the statement in confusion for a second the medic in training flipped to Naruto's records and the same statement was placed on the whereabouts of mother. _Missing in Action and presumed dead, does that mean Naruto's mother could still be alive?_ Filing the information in her mind for a later date, she decided to find out who Naruto's birth father could be, the only thing written were two initials and SS-Class secret writing next to the initials. _Naruto's father is considered a higher classed secret then the Fourth Hokage sealing the Nine Tailed fox inside Naruto. _Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose sitting back.

"What'cha doing forehead?" Ino stated suddenly causing Sakura to jump.

"Running through the hospital records, organizing them, re-filing them, I got to the last of the U's,"

Sakura explained. "Got kind of nosy and looked into Naruto's records."

Ino eyes sparkled a bit, "Anything juicy?"

The rosette haired girl frowned at her friend a second, "Only that Naruto's been in the hospital more times than rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai combined. Training and beating from villagers," she stated sadly.

Ino winced, "It sucked when Lady Hokage explained to each of us about that bastard fox was sealed into Naruto."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I just hope Naruto will forgive me one day."

"Please, if you asked him to kiss Shikamaru on the mouth in front of everyone, he'd do it," Ino snorted.

"Heck he already kissed Sasuke-kun," the blond girl giggled.

Shaking her head Sakura looked at Kushina's file again, "Anyway I found something interesting," she held up the record to Ino who snatched and flipped it open to read it.

"Wow, this is Naruto's mom. She's gorgeous," Ino read a few more minutes before looking at the final statement. "Is this real, could Naruto's mom be alive?"

"I don't know, I can't imagine any mother not wanting to be near her child unless," Sakura frowned sadly. "She was dead, captured, or frightened of her son."

"I doubt that, if she's anything like our Naruto, every S-Class ninja in the world wouldn't be able to keep them separated, and I doubt she'd care if Naruto had Orochimaru sealed inside him she'd still love him," Ino replied.

"Makes you wonder where she is then," Sakura stated. "But Ms. Uzumaki is nothing compared to the mystery surrounding Naruto's father," the pinked haired girl stated holding up Naruto's birth certificate.

"N.M. With a SS-Class label next to it. Wow, you think Naruto's father might be an S-Class missing Nin?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, the name would have been blotted out," the rosette haired girl pushed her seat over to the filing cabinet and went to the N cabinet.

"You're getting obsessed with finding out who Naruto's parents are," Ino snickered raising an eyebrow.

"It's going to a be surprise for him when he comes back next year. I just hope he appreciates it," Sakura replied sadly.

Ino flipped through the records and only one name matched the initials, Ino's pale face actually got paler. "Sakura you don't think?"

Sakura took the file from the cabinet with a shaky hand. Opening the file of the legendary Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the file was just as thick if not more so than Naruto's the first page was personal information and picture. Much like Kushina and Naruto's records had list of injuries, jutsu, rank, and blood type. This like other dossier included his team members, teacher, both Sakura and Ino noted that one of Minato's teammates was an Akimichi, and believe or not Sasuke's mother Mitoko Uchiha. It also contained Minato's genin team, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Inuzuka, and Obito Uchiha. All these were simply a contact info encase of emergencies.

"Guess this explains where Kakashi-sensei got his Sharingan," Sakura stated flipping to the next page. Next page were injury reports, mostly revolving around chakra exhaustion. The final page however contain two pieces of information that both girls had been looking for. "It's true; Naruto is the son of our Fourth Hokage."

"Why would the Hokage seal the Kyuubi into his own son," Ino asked tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Because Minato felt that he couldn't ask for a sacrifice he couldn't make himself," both girls jumped spinning around looking sheepish as Tsunade stood looking at the both her arms crossed looking both disappointed and a bit afraid.

Sakura however got over her shock, face turning angry, "You knew, all this time why didn't anyone tell Naruto who his father was or maybe the fact his mother might still be alive somewhere!" she shouted.

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Because Naruto, is not ready for the burden it will bring to him. One the fact that his father sealed a demon within him to protect the village. As for Kushina the village has been searching for her since Naruto had been born," she closed her eyes walking over to the files gathering them up. "It's like she disappeared," she glanced at both girls with sigh. "Whatever bad thoughts you have for her don't, I know for a fact that if Kushina been able to return to the village she would have been home the morning after the sealing."

"Still I don't like it your keeping this from Naruto," Sakura shouted again tears falling down his cheeks.

"Neither do I, but what would Naruto do if he found that his mother might be alive and in danger even though he's never met her?" Tsunade asked.

"He'd go after her, consequences be damned," Ino replied.

"Correct, that's why I'm going to order the both of you to keep silent about this," Tsunade said.

Sakura grimaced she hated what she found and was now unable to tell Naruto what she found. "It's not fair, Naruto deserves more than this, deserves to know who his parents are, deserves to know that his mother might be alive, deserves better than me," Sakura said the last part more to herself. Her hands clenched into fist.

Five years Later...

Naruto dropped to his knees looking up as Madara's body slowly dissolved into nothing, Sasuke lay dying next to the Fox boy. "Dobe," Sasuke whispered eyes closing.

Sakura leaning against a tree having finished Karin off, bleeding slightly. "Naruto?" she whispered looking at Naruto's slumped form.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I failed to keep my promise," Naruto said softly.

Sakura limped over to him before slumping next to him reaching up a caressing his cheek. "Please Naruto, let that promise burn alongside Sasuke and his four-eyed girlfriend in hell where it should. It was asked by a girl too stupid to realize what she had right in front of her," Sakura smiled softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Really what was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking even more confused.

The rosette haired girl giggled, kissing this time square on the lips. "Baka," she smiled then took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you, something Lady Hokage made me promise not to tell you unless you were strong enough," she said softly.

"Really, what about?" Naruto asked as he slowly stood up helping Sakura to her feet.

"Well it happened about year after you left to train with Lord Jiraiya..," Sakura began.

Part 2: Ponderings of the Fifth Hokage

Tsunade sipped at some tea for once instead of her ever present bottle of sake. The tea was a blend given to her by the Yamanaka family after her coronation as Hokage. It energized her and clarified her mind for the council meeting she would attend in barely an hour. She snorted at the prospect, most were power hungry civilians and elder shinobi, like her sensei's former teammates and the bastard Danzo. Few in the council were loyal to the village the Nara's, Akimichi's, Inuzuka's, Hyuga's, Abarumo's, Yamanaka's, these were the loyalist and coincidently had children in the same class as her favorite hyperactive knucklehead. She giggled softly to herself, thinking about Naruto brought warmth to her heart she hadn't felt since her brother and lover had died. It also brought a cold feeling to her heart whenever the Akatsuki were mentioned, the organization trying to find Naruto for the Kyuubi. Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose the female Hokage banished those dark thoughts away from her mind at present. She knew she had fallen for the young boy not in terms of romantic relationship but those of a parent concern for her child. Many in the council had tried to use her attachment for Naruto against her, Danzo especially. It was the reason why Naruto hadn't been given the Chunin rank after the exams; she lost the argument even though several nobles, their wives, and countless traders practically begged for Naruto to be given Chunin status.

Growling under her breath the fifth Hokage walked up to the window looking down at the village though not really looking. Danzo, her sensei's former teammates, and the greedy civilian council overruled the nobles request; even the Fire Lord himself had been overruled. _A danger to the welfare of the Land of Fire, my foot_. It was fear and prejudice that was all it was, so she simply found a way around that, she gave Naruto Chunin status off the books. She smirked slightly, so far know cared why Naruto and team seven had been C and B ranked missions when most of the rookie teams were doing only D and C ranked missions. The civilian council thought that if Naruto was killed during these missions it was a benefit to them. None of the greedy sloths knew Tsunade was giving Naruto Chunin ranked pay. _My little Naruto's still Chunin and you bastards can't see it_. The legendary sucker snickered at her triumph. Another sip of tea pursing her lips, now Naruto was out training with Jiraiya she mentally sent a warning to the old pervert again for the twentieth time that day, _You turn Naruto into a raging pervert I'll kill you_.

XXX

Somewhere just pass the Ogre Country Jiraiya shuddered, looking around the pervert toad sage kept looking for trouble.

"What's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably nothing, just felt like someone was stepping on my grave," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto let loose a foxy grin, "Then it could be any girl that read that smut you write and wants to kill."

"Those books are works of art, you should feel privileged to be reading it," the perverted toad sage stated.

Naruto snorted in disgust, "If Sakura-chan or Granny Tsunade caught me reading this stuff they'd kill you."

"Why would they kill me when you've read it?" the Toad sage asked.

Naruto's grin widen, "Because they know I'd never read this stuff unless I was force to, which I am."

"Oh you have a point," the older man shuddered.

Tsunade yawned a bit and stretched; aside from her difficulties with the civilian council many in the shinobi council supported her in regards with Naruto. Especially after his parentage had been revealed then everyone had been promised on pain of death never to reveal the fact that Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father or the fact that Kushina Uzumaki, was Naruto's mother and the prospect that she was alive somewhere in the world. Tsunade took a sip of her tea before freezing. "Damn it," she muttered earlier that day she had assigned Sakura her latest apprentice the harsh task of organizing the medical records of the Leaf Village, problem was she hadn't extracted Naruto, Kushina, or Minato's medical records. Gulping down her tea and slipping her green coat on walked out. "Shizune I'm going to check on how Sakura is doing continue to hold the blasted paperwork and any appointments I may have before the Council meeting until I return."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune replied.

Walking at a hurried rate Tsunade wondered if she reached the records room in time before Sakura found Naruto's files and got nosy. Unlike many in the village who believed Sakura was still a devout Sasuke Uchiha fangirl and in love with him, did not see what Tsunade saw. Sakura was much like Hinata Hyuga around Naruto, though instead of fainting and blushing, Sakura took a different approach to her feelings toward the hyperactive knucklehead; instead fainting she smashed the fox boy upside his head, instead of blushing it came out as annoyance. Tsunade herself had felt that way with both Dan and a smaller extent with the pervert Jiraiya. _The Uchiha damn near destroyed that poor girls heart, her reaction toward the brat is like a defense_. Saving the same person over and over has an effect a very strong effect. Entering the hospital Tsunade wondered what it will take for the two lost teammates to acknowledge that bond, a bond Tsunade had seen in only one other couple after Dan had passed. _Are they like Minato and Kushina, could they have that kind of powerful love, that not even I ever had_. Tsunade winced at that pondering going up a flight of stairs toward the records room as she came to the door she heard Sakura and Ino Yamanaka conversing and her heart clench. _Forgive me my little Naruto for what I'm about to do, and please don't hate Sakura for it._

Part 3: Kushina's Freedom

Kushina Uzumaki sat quietly in a dark, dank hole nine miles under the ground deep under the Village Hidden in the Stones. A prisoner, a slave, Chakra suppressing seals placed around her cell and before she is retrieved from said cell is placed with those same seals on her back. These are to prevent her from escaping though they have not deterred her, plus in order for to escape she'd have to run nine miles through twisting tunnels, stairways, and countless shinobi before entering the village itself. Once reaching the surface she would have to navigate through village streets, ANBU black ops, and civilians. To this date Kushina has only made it to the city streets before being recaptured, the subsequent torture, afterward should of deterred a normal person, or even the average shinobi. This was not the case for the fiery redhead that bore Naruto Uzumaki. She didn't care how many time she had to or how many years it would take she would leave the Stone Village and return to her life with her son.

Today was like any other day she was released to begin morning exercise, eat breakfast, then eight long hours of hard labor intending to make her drop dead. So far Kushina had only angered her captures by enduring eighteen long years. When she was within the other prisoners she caught stories from others Orochimaru obtaining his own village, the death of the Third Hokage, something she cried tears for when she heard. She also heard exploits of a Team seven from the Village Hidden in the Leaves liberating the Land of Waves from Gato. She was eager to hear something about Naruto but so far nothing had been brought up. It was when the tales of Lady Tsunade being made Fifth Hokage that intrigued the red head the most. This was mainly because the Stone Village was seething at the thought of some blond kid with Jiraiya had defeated Orochimaru's second in command using the Fourth Hokage's Rasengan. "Naruto," Kushina whispered tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

Kushina was gearing up for another attempt at freedom, having devised a counter seal finally for the chakra seals placed on the door. She was doing this because of rumors That Jiraiya had been killed five years ago. Her life old life had ended she was accepting of that, still she now knew her son was very much alive. This spurred her on to greater heights to be free and find her son; she missed his entire child hood, and was on the fringe of losing his teenage years. _I can't stand this many longer, I don't care if I die this time, I will be free_. The red head tighten her makeshift headband. The plate in the center had been carved to look like the Uzumaki crest swirl. With that she waited for the guards.

The door opened and the seals were brought momentarily these guards were new and didn't expect for the red-haired woman to cause trouble, that was their first and last mistake. Quickly moving through a series of hands signs before the guards knew what happened, Kushina slammed her palm to the ground the a large puff of smoke later and a huge slug the size of elephant appeared. "Lady Kushina, you're alive?" the slug asked.

"Yes, I've been kept prisoner here since the night after the Kyuubi attack, taken by Danzo as a peace offering for the Stone Village," Kushina looking at the two crushed guards. "Katsuki please get me out of here, I've had to build my chakra up for sixteen years to summon you this one time because of the chakra seals that had been placed."

"I see how many fake escape attempts did you pull off to build that much chakra?" the slug asked.

"None of them were faked I've tried to flee from this place twelve times a month, for the entire time I've been here," the red-head stated. "Do not go up until we've reach a good twelve miles away from this accursed village."

The large slug nodded rearing back a spit a huge glob of quick dissolving acid into the wall, moving forward, as soon as she entered the space a small copy of herself roughly the size of house cat spit up at the ceiling closing off their entrance.

The current Tsuchikage was coughing a bit, he had already named his successor, but until he was fully incapacitated he ruled. However moments later two of his guards stated that their most prized prisoner had vanished, leaving two dead guards and two ripped chakra seals. "Blast that Namikaze bitch, let Danzo burn in hell for the trouble he has caused. I've had it with the constant monitoring, and the even more constant escape attempts I should either let her go after her second or killed her, let Danzo deal with his kage."

"Do we recapture her my lord?" the ANBU asked looking a bit confused.

The Tsuchikage stroked his beard in thought, wondering what would the bigger of the two headaches be, it was rumored the container of the Nine-tailed Fox last name was Uzumaki. If it was found that his mother was alive the wrath brought down upon the village kept her maybe great however, the wily old kage had something up his sleeve that would divert attention from his village for now. "No instead inform the Fifth Hokage that an escaped prisoner of ours is heading for them, at best they'll kill the bitch before reaching her child, at worst Danzo if he hadn't been killed already by the demon boy."

"Understood lord Tsuchikage," the ANBU bowed leaving.

Kushina lolled a bit resting from her brief and hurried use of the summoning jutsu, "Katsuki have you seen my little Naruto?"

"No Lady Tsunade nor Lady Shizune has never summoned me to look after your son, though my mother done so many times, even helped him defeat Pein," the slug replied. "She often says that he has a fierce spirit, that reminds her much of you in your youth."

Kushina's tears began a knew, "My personality huh, Minato's looks?"

"Yes, though many in the village do not see him that way, they see the Nine-tailed fox," the large slug stated almost mournfully.

The red-heads eyes flashed a bit in anger, "They dare, my son is not that monster."

"Many agree now, most of his classmates, the teachers of his classmates, the third Hokage believed that, and now the Fifth," the slug replied.

Kushina drooped her head, "I hope that does not think I was dead or worse abandon him, thinking that I left him to himself would rip my heart out. The moment he entered this world he became my world, when that bastard Danzo and his Stone shinobi lackey's took me from my hospital bed in my weakened state I wasn't able to fight back."

Little did Kushina realize behind her that the little house cat size slug would appear and vanish periodically. When the red-head came to the end of her story the slug burst up through the underground tunnel into the bright plains not twelve miles from the Stone village but twenty miles away. Kushina slowly slid off the slug's back and dropped to the ground new tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you Katsuki, Naruto may not want me in his life now but at least I can finally see my son again."

"Lady Kushina?" the red head bolted up recognizing that voice, coming face to face with an older but recognizable face.

"Kakashi?" she let out in whisper then she was suddenly aware of her surroundings and her state of dress. Living nearly two decades as a prisoner working in hard labor left her clothing ripped, torn, and highly revealing. She remembered distinctly that her husband's former student was almost as perverted as a certain toad sage. "Better avert your eyes Hatake before I remove your other eye!" she growled.

Kakashi quickly turned around feeling twelve again. _How does she do that? Not more than ten seconds from seeing me and she can already read my mind._ The copy ninja thought lazily. "Sorry Lady Kushina, just this more than a shock, we were informed that a prisoner from the Village Hidden in the Stones was heading this way," he paused. "How is it your alive?"

"I was that prisoner," Kushina said sadly. "Danzo struck a deal with the Tsuchikage to take me hoping to use me in a bargaining chip if Minato-kun survived the sealing."

"And they kept you Minato-sensei died out of fear of war with the Leaf Village," Kakashi deduced.

Kushina smirked slightly, "I kept trying to escape, after a year of failing decided to keep it up building up my chakra until I could use my summoning jutsu," she sighed brushing her hair back, "they finally gave up."

"Anko should have some spare clothes. Anything else you might need?" the copy ninja asked.

Kushina's face got all starry eyed, "Lots and lots of Ramen."

The copy ninja facefaulted, _This is where Naruto gets that obsession for ramen for._

Anko looked absolutely shocked as Kushina entered her tent with a cup of ramen in one hand and her shredded clothing in the other, "L-Lady Kushina?"

"Anko it's good to see you, I'm glad you're safely out of that snake's clutches," Kushina beamed for a second. "But the next time you throw a kunai at my son I'll disembowel you."

Anko blinking thinking back for a moment wondering who she meant and gulped, "I'm sorry Lady Kushina I didn't know, sure he looked like the fourth but I never made the connection."

Kushina looked down sadly pulling up a fishnet pair of pants, then sliding a black pair of Jonin pants, next she did a series of hand signs and touched the shirt on her lap. Sliding it on revealing a black sleeved shirt with a reddish orange middle that ended just above her belly leaving it exposed, she retied the headband she had been wearing. Looking into a mirror, aside from looking dirty the Matriarch of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans looked well. "Where is my little Naruto?" she finally asked.

"Recuperating from a battle he fought a month ago, took down the last of the Uchiha clan, Madara and Sasuke," Anko replied.

"So no more of that evil Sharingan, good aside from Mitoko I never liked that clan," Kushina coolly stated. "I have a son to reunite with, though I'm not looking forward to it," she said sadly.

"Ready when you are Lady Kushina," Anko replied.

XXX

Part 4: Resolutions of the Sixth Hokage

_I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden_

Naruto Uzumaki sat quietly looking across from Tsunade Senju his eyes wide at her announcement. "R-Really Granny?"

Tsunade had to bite back a retort for the Granny comment also she was using every ounce of restraint trying not to clock him across the jaw. It had been ten years since the tail end of the final war against the Akatsuki. For once in nearly three hundred years the Elemental nations were at total peace, all because of the young man in front of her. While far more mature then he was in his teens Naruto still had his personality quirks. Namely his in ability to call her Granny or Grandma, his insane lust for ramen, also his complete devotion to his mother and Sakura. That devotion translated into a marriage proposal the rosette haired young woman accepted. Now Sakura Haruno was Sakura Uzumaki, and about six months pregnant with her third child.

It was because of Naruto's new abilities and his calm attitude, that Tsunade finally decided it was time for her to retire. "Yes, Naruto as of tomorrow you will be the 6th Hokage in full capacity," she smiled watching the young man's face went through a variety of emotions. Doubt, joy, surprise, wonder, fear, to finally euphoria, "However I will be there for you to give advice and the like until you can deal with things on your own."

Naruto nodded shifting from one foot to another no doubt waiting as patiently as he could until she dismissed him. Ten years ago he probably would have flown from the tower at the announcement. With a slight nod excusing him Naruto leapt to his feet then jumped out of the window. "There are days that man reverts to a child."

The next day Naruto stood before a huge crowd atop the Hokage tower dressed in an Orange and black version of the Hokage robes, as Tsunade hands him the Hokage hat. Quietly setting the hat on his head glancing over his shoulder at his mother and his beloved wife who were both smiling his wife had tears rolling down her cheeks. After years of quoting that he would become Hokage it was now reality. He turned to the crowd and began the speech he had rehearsed. "My fellow villagers after years of wars, hatred, and strife we stand upon the threshold of true peace within the borders of the fire nation and true unity with the rest of the elemental nations. However we must be forever vigilant and not get complacent. For treaties are nothing compared to the hearts of those that are ambitious and lust for power. Today I propose to abolish the class system within these walls. And I'm abolishing D-ranked missions for Genin," he heard several shocked outraged many afraid their children would be killed. Naruto raised his hand to quiet the crowd. "Instead during the academy years students will undergo these missions so they have a better since of teamwork. Forever these words will ring true, those that abandon the mission are trash, but those that abandon their friends are lower than trash."

Sakura gently rubbed her belly and smiled ever so slightly, she and her beloved husband had spent several months ironing out this idea. She glances down at her beloved children; one named after her best friends Hinata and Ino, little Inonata was raising her tiny hands cheering loudly for her father, while her little darling Minato sat quietly a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Gone will the days where are children will die needlessly during C-ranked missions and we will usher in a new sense of teamwork long before they take those missions outside the village," Naruto paused. "My father wanted to make these and with my beloved wife's help we ironed out those details," he paused his face becoming firm. "I'm also installing new harsher punishments for treason, death will not be the answer, instead of being executed you'll have your chakra sealed, your name, status, and memory altered until your nothing but a nameless civilian, your friends, family will be isolated from as you will have none," this he hated the most but it would be stronger reminder than simply killing the traitor outright. To be alive but never able to remember your family and friends, to Naruto this was far crueler fate than death, especially now that he had both. It would torture the family of the traitor having to watch their loved one living but not recognizing them. The Yamanaka clan had been appointed this task and to a member of their own family. A ROOT shinobi had been a member of their clan and was leading an underground movement that tried to block his appointment as Hokage.

"The last that will be in regards to promotions, no longer will there just be a three part exam for Chunin there will also be field promotions, if a Jonin sees extraordinary decisions and good leadership skills in the field on missions they can give promotions," he paused smirking. "The list of qualities will be given to new Jonin instructor as they are promoted and older Jonin starting tomorrow." On more than one occasion Naruto had shown many of these qualities before, during, and after his first Chunin exam, that would merit his promotion earlier than it did, if Kakashi had been given the ability to make field promotions. After this last announcement the people cheered and he stepped back turning to embrace his beloved wife.

She looked up into his eyes with complete love and adoration he had always dreamed of, "Shame mom wasn't able to see this," he said softly.

"Missions my dear husband, not to mention your eldest daughter wanted to spend more training time with her namesake," Sakura smiled reaching up and rubbing his whisker marks.

Melting under her fingers, "Sakura-chan, you're not being fair," he whimpered hearing her giggled then he was rubbing her belly. "How's little Sasuke or Anko doing?"

Sakura's eyes soften rubbing her belly again, "He or she is doing fine he or she kicked a lot during your speech, my Naruto-kun," she replied.

"Then he or she is just like their mother," Naruto chuckled only to get swatted in the back of his head dropping him to the ground. "Ow," he groaned.

"You maybe Hokage, but you're still a baka!" Sakura growled looking down at him crossing her arms. Naruto looked to his left seeing his little princess mimic her mother's movement and saw his only son trying hard not to laugh.

Rubbing the back of his head he flashed her a silly grin, "Yeah but I'm your baka, believe it!"

The rosette haired woman sighed rolling her eyes watching her husband stand up and with a deep kiss while earth shattering to her, had elicited gagging noises from her son and a giggle from her youngest daughter. When they parted she sighed again looking at her husband. "Okay you win this time," her warm smile returned. "Let's go home my darling Hokage, you need to be fed and rested. You have a long big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he paused looking up at the Hokage monument his face wasn't up there yet and wouldn't be for at least a year. But the faces that were seemed to almost smile back at him, especially those of the Third and Four Hokage, the man that he considered his surrogate grandfather and the man that had been his father. _I did it I made my dreams come true, I became Hokage and I have a family with Sakura-chan_.

Author's Note: This is a big compilation of the four part series of one shots I've done. It's a Naruto/Sakura centric style story but broken up into four different points of view starting with Sakura, then Tsunade, following it up with Kushina, and ending with Naruto.


End file.
